Casey
by foreverdreams3
Summary: Four days until Valentine's Day and Max dumps Casey. Casey loves Valentine's Day and is completey crushed. Derek decides to help her have the best Valentine's Day ever. Dasey oneshot songfic!


**Casey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Life With Derek or Metro Station's song "_Kelsey_". Tear. :'(**

**Rating: K+**

**AN: I was listening to Metro Station the other day, and this story just popped in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. It's not as good as I had hoped, but it's okay. BTW the song is called "_Kelsey_" by Metro Station, but for the story I'm changing it to "Casey". It's an awesome song. Everyone should listen to it. Also, pretend "Open Mic Plight" never happened and that Derek isn't dating Sally. Derek is also pretty OOC. Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

Casey was crushed. It was four days until Valentine's Day and Max had just broken up with her. How could he do this to her? This was supposed to be the BEST Valentine's Day ever! Not only was Casey sad; she was furious! He could've at least waited until after Valentine's Day to break-up with her. Ugh! This was so unfair!

* * *

Derek was beyond furious. How could Max have broken up with Casey? He had listened in on Casey's phone conversation with Emily. Casey was practically sobbing. All Derek could think about was finding Max and knocking him out. Derek was glad Casey was finally single again, but he didn't want to see her hurting. Especially with only four days until Valentine's Day, which just so happens to be Casey's favorite holiday. You're all probably wondering why does Derek care? Well, he cares because he finally admitted to himself that he was head over heels in love with Casey, his stepsister.

Derek decided to think up a plan to get Casey to be his and let her have the best Valentine's Day ever. He turned on his stereo and heard some cheesy pop song about some girl. It actually wasn't that bad. That's when Derek got the idea. He would sing Casey a song. Okay, so he wasn't that great of a singer and she might reject him, but at least he could say he tried. He would find some way to get D-Rock to be able to play at the Valentine's Day Dance at school. He would sing her the song then...in front of everybody, and the song playing was the perfect song.

The song was called "_Kelsey_" and it was by Metro Station. Everything it said fit perfectly with how he felt about Casey. All he'd have to do is change the words to say Casey instead of Kelsey and learn all the words. Oh yeah...he'd also have to work up the courage to go through with this because not only would he be telling Casey how he felt about her, he'd be telling the enitre school how he felt about her. He just really hoped she wouldn't reject him. Especially not in front of everyone. He'd have to tell Sam and Ralph his plan beforehand and how he felt about Casey. What if Sam still liked Casey? What if they thought it was wrong for him to be in love with his stepsister? What if they didn't want to perform at the dance? Wait a minute. What was he thinking? He was** The Derek Venturi**. If he asked them to do it, they would.

**

* * *

**

Later

Everything was set. The school had agreed to let D-Rock play one song at the dance. Sam and Ralph had also agreed to play. When Derek told them about his...feelings for Casey, they said, "We knew it!" and "Finally!" and instantly agreed to help him out. Casey still had no idea about any of it. Derek hadn't been out on any dates since Max had dumped Casey and Casey wasn't nearly as heartbroken after she'd had that one night of crying. Casey and Derek had continued fighting, but it turned into more of a playful banter.

**

* * *

**

Valentine's Day

It was finally the day of the dance. Casey was still bummed about not having a date for the dance and had decided not to go. Luckily, Emily did have a date and she begged Casey to go to the dance to flirt with some guys and have some fun. Thankfully, Casey had agreed to go. Casey had a pretty pink dress picked out and she curled her hair and had her fingernails and toenails painted by Emily. When she was finally ready, Derek had already left to go set the band stuff up at the school, so Casey hitched a ride to the dance with Emily and her date.

When they got to the school, the dance was already in full swing. She said goodbye to Emily and scanned the crowd and saw Max with his date. She quickly looked away trying to find someone to talk to without a date. She saw Sam and his date, Ralph and his date, Noel and his date, Kendra and her date, and finally Derek with his...wait a second. Derek came without a date? How strange. She slowly made her way over to him.

"Hey."

Derek spun around and saw Casey, "Hey."

"Where's your date?"

"I don't have one."

"**The** **Derek Venturi** doesn't have a date?"

"Nope. Not this time. Don't worry, Case. It's by choice."

"Sure it is." She flashed him a teasing grin and he smirked at her.

"Okay everyone. Settle down. We have a special performance tonight. Put your hands together for D-Rock," A guy at the stage announced.

Derek turned back to a puzzled Casey, "That's my cue. See ya."

Sam and Ralph followed Derek onto the stage. Emily ran over to Casey and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"No clue." Casey said watching Derek clear his throat and adjust the microphone stand.

Derek looked out at everyone staring up at them and said, "Uh...enjoy."

Everyone clapped and cheered and they started; Derek looking Casey directly in the eyes the entire time.

**_So take one word you said  
You put it in your bed  
You rest your tiny head, on your pillow  
You wonder where you're going next  
You got your head pushed to my chest  
And now you're hoping that someone lets you in  
Well I sware I'll let you in  
You know I'll let you in  
_**

**_Oh Casey_**

**_So don't let anyone scare you  
You know that I'll protect you always  
Now through the thick and thin  
Until the end_**

**_You better watch it  
You know you don't cross it because  
I'm always here for you  
And I'll be here for you _**

**_I know I know I know  
I know how it feels  
Believe me I've been there  
I know I know I know  
I know what it feels like  
Tell me Casey_**

**_I'll swim the ocean for you the ocean for you  
Whoa Casey_**

**_  
I'll swim the ocean for you the ocean for you  
Whoa Casey_**

**_Now it's gonna get harder  
And it's gonna burn brighter  
And it's gonna feel tougher  
Each and every day  
So let me say_**

**_That I love you  
You're all I've ever wanted  
All I've ever dreamed of to come  
And yes you did come _**

**_I want you so bad  
Can you feel it too  
You know I'm so I'm so in love with you  
I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I need your I need your your touch_**

**_I'll swim the ocean for you the ocean for you  
Whoa Casey_**

**_I'll swim the ocean for you the ocean for you  
Whoa Casey_**

**_I'll swim the ocean for you the ocean for you  
Whoa Casey_**

**_I'll swim the ocean for you the ocean for you  
Whoa Casey_**

**_And you never ever let me in _(_let me in_)  
_And you never ever let me in _(_let me in_)  
_And you never ever let me in _(_let me in_)  
_And you never ever let me in._**

Casey was completely stunned. She just stood still, looking straight ahead. She could feel Emily grabbing her arm and jumping up and down.

"Casey? Did you hear that? I knew it! Oh my gosh! That is so romantic!" Emily squealed.

Casey nodded dumbly, peeled Emily's fingers off of her arm, and went to find Derek. Everyone was staring at her, but if Derek could put himself out there like that in front of everyone, so could she. She ran onstage and kissed him. They could hear a few people cheering and say, "Finally," but they ignored them. They ignored everything. When they finally pulled away for air, he whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Case."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Derek. This is the best Valentine's Day ever!" Casey squealed kissing Derek again. 'Mission accomplished,' Derek thought.


End file.
